Mikiya Kokutou
Mikiya Kokutou is the deuteragonist of the light novel and anime movie series Kara no Kyoukai. He is a friend and love interest of Shiki Ryougi and eventually becomes her husband. He is voiced by Kenichi Suzumura, who also voices Lavi and Shiki Tohno. Profile Background Mikiya has a normal family consisting on his parents and his sister Azaka Kokutou. He is also the nephew of Daisuke Akimi but he refers to him as his cousin and looks up to him as a elderly brother. Shiki often refers to him as Kokutou, saying that his name reminds her of a French Poet. The poet in question is Jean Cocteau, whose Romanized name is pronounced in a nearly identical manner. Personality He is gentle and compassionate but mostly his personality reflects his Origin "one that will never hurt others, more so than anyone else." Role Kara no Kyoukai Chapter 2: Murder Speculation Part 1 In March 1995, he meets Shiki Ryougi for the first time on a snowy night. Chapter 4: The Hollow Shrine Two years ago, he made a promise with Shiki to attend college together. He discovers a doll at an exhibition his friend asked him to attend and fell in love with its flawless craftsmanship. He is so charmed by it that he sought out the creator, Touko Aozaki, and then finds her residence. With his hopes of attending college with Shiki crushed due to her falling into a coma, Kokutou drops out of college to work under Touko as an assistant investigator. Touko holds his investigative skills with high-regard due to his ability to find her workplace, an abandoned building hidden to all except those who wish to find it. Though she doesn't think much of his deductive reasoning, she's impressed with his research diligence and thoroughness. Chapter 1: Overlooking the Scenery In August 1998, Miyaka brings over some ice cream while visiting Shiki, but Shiki is not happy to see him and says that she does not like ice cream so she decides not to eat it. Mikiya went to Fujou apartment to investigate the recent suicide incidents. He was caught in a unconscious state by Kirie Fujou who was attracted to him when he visited Shiki in her coma state. After Kirie suicide in September 1998, Mikiya finally wakes up and feels as if he had slept for a very long period of time. Shiki demands that he stay over at her house to finish the ice cream he bought. Chapter 5: Paradox Spiral Mikiya was contacted by Daisuke about an odd case when a burglar went to the police after he witness the Enjou couple's dead bodies but when the police went; they were alive. At the same time Touko asked Mikiya to accompany her to the Ogawa Apartment Complex to look around. Touko told Mikiya to investigate all the residents of Ogawa Apartment Complex. He spent a whole month to research and he found out about Tomoe Enjou and details of Lio Shirazumi who is involved with Araya Soren. Mikiya tries to enter Shiki apartment but he realized that the apartment has installed new locks. He encounters Akitaka who hands over Kanesada Kuji to him. Chapter 7: Murder Speculation Part 2 In Februrary 1999, after Shirazumi left to face Shiki, Kokutou survived the fatal slash though he ended up losing an eye and some mobility in one of his legs after Shirazumi stabs him with Shiki's knife. Carnival Phantasm He makes brief cameos during the series and a small appearance in Episode 12 at the Ahnenerbe party, discussing with Shiki Tohno and Shirou Emiya the possibilities of a new season. Abilities Kokutou is mostly just an ordinary human. Touko notes that he seems ordinary, but his Origin is "one that will never hurt others, more so than anyone else." He is able to find Touko's office despite her having protected it with a Bounded Field to prevent any ordinary people from detecting it. Mikiya is somehow able to bypass it once he starts searching for her. Although ordinary, he is very talented in research and investigation in which Touko, Daisuke and Tomoe thought he could have been a detective. Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Non-Action Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Genius Category:Determinators Category:Pure Good Category:The Messiah Category:Scapegoat Category:Fate Series Heroes